Chicks Dig It
by Last-Black
Summary: All four boys have done something stupid to get their girls... but what? Goes with Madison: Another Danvers.


_Goes with Madison: Another Danvers... _

_Hey y'all.. watch this  
_**How Reid got his first kiss, How Pogue met Kate, How Tyler learned Lauren's secret and why Caleb is the leader. **

**Reid and Madi**

_Daddy's belt, momma's drapes  
Standin' tall on the backyard shed  
Lookin' cool in my superman cape  
I told the neighborhood girl  
Say hey y'all watch this_

"Reid, what are you doing?" Madi asked seeing the boy stand on the roof of the Garwin's shed. He was smirking. Tyler was shaking his head.

"I'm gonna be Superman." Ten year old Reid returned. Madi bit her bottom lip. She had already seen the outcome of this. Well heard the outcome. She only got sound bits of her visions. Reid was wearing his mom's drapes and his dad's belt as a cape. Tyler and Madi were both shaking their heads.

"Reid, can't you wait until we're older to do this? Atleast then you can save yourself." Tyler pleaded. Reid's smirk grew.

"Hey ya'll watch this." He said in mocking southern accent. He jumped.

_My fate was a broken arm  
My reward one big kiss  
When daddy asked me why I did it  
I made him laugh out loud when I told him  
'Cause the chicks dig it_

"Reid!" Madi yelled as the boy slammed the ground. "Tyler, go get Meredith." Tyler bolted to get his best friend's mother. Madi stood over the blonde who was holding his now broken arm.

"Guess that didn't work." He groaned trying not to cry. Madi bent down and shook her head.

"I told you." She said, kissing him quickly. The boy grinned. Meredith and Joseph Garwin came running to their son's aid.

"What on earth? Reid, why would you jump off the roof of the shed?" Joseph asked. Reid smirked again.

"Cause the chicks dig it." He answered causing his father to laugh and his mother to roll her eyes in disbelief.

_Scars heal, glory fades  
And all we're left with are the memories made  
Pain hurts, but only for a minute  
Yeah life is short so go on and live it  
'Cause the chicks dig it_

**Pogue and Kate**

_Black top road  
Learner permit  
Thought I was Earnhardt  
Drivin' fast but I didn't see the ditch  
Took out a mailbox, then a fence and then a barn  
The police came and called my father  
But I met the farmer's daughter_

"You better be careful, Christopher." Wayne Parry threatened his son.

"Come on Dad, Caleb'll be with me." Pogue pleaded. Caleb threw his hands up.

"Hey I never…" He said.

"If Caleb's going…" Wayne said handing his son the keys to the blue F150. Caleb sighed. This was not gonna end pretty. Pogue Parry was an adrenaline junkie. About fifteen minutes into their drive, Pogue was going 85 on a back road.

_And when the judge asked me why I did it  
He threw the book at me when I told him  
"'Cause the chicks dig it"_

"Don't you think you should slow down a little?" Caleb asked.

"Nope." Pogue swore. Caleb closed his eyes and ignored the speed. He was going to die before he ascended. Something crashed.

"Do I want to know?" He asked before opening his eyes. They had crashed into a fence. Caleb turned to his friend. "I'm going to kill you." The owner of the place ran out, his daughter trailing him.

"You two better not move. I've already called the police." He yelled. The two boys sighed. Pogue walked away from there with Miss Kate Tunney's number A few months later Pogue Parry got the book thrown at him by the judge by using Reid's favorite line: "Cause the Chicks dig it."

_Scars heal, glory fades  
And all we're left with are the memories made  
Pain hurts, but only for a minute  
Yeah life is short so go on and live it  
'Cause the chicks dig it_

**Tyler and Lauren**

_Just throw caution to the wind my friend  
Then sit back and watch your life begin, ' cause_

"Tyler!" Lauren yelled watching her friend trip over his own feet and scratch his knee up. She snickered. Tyler glared at the girl. She knelt down.

"I'm not supposed to do this near the Sons. It weakens my powers." She said, touching the boy's knee and mumbling something in Latin. The blood on Tyler's knee disappeared.

"How did you do that?" He asked looking up at his girlfriend. She shrugged.

"I'm a witch just a different kind of witch than you guys are." She told him. "Why you scared?"

"Nope… Caleb just always said not to trust…" Tyler started.

"Take a few risks, Tyler. I've known the Covenant's secrets since ninth grade. And personally…" Lauren said, pulling him up and looking at the scar that was on Tyler's knee. "I like risk takers. And guys with scars."

_Scars heal, glory fades  
And all we're left with are the memories made  
Pain hurts, but only for a minute  
Yeah life is short so go on and live it  
'Cause the chicks dig it  
_

**Caleb**

"Who voted you in charge?" Reid mumbled as Caleb said on the Danvers stone and silenced the boys, Madi and Lauren.

"Well seeing as we have Mr. Shed jumper, Mr. I met my girlfriend because I crashed into her fence and Mr. I'm dating a Wiccan, it only makes sense." Caleb said.

"Well you're Mr. I dated the enemy and was blinded by love." Madi mumbled from her spot on Reid's lap. Caleb absentmindedly rubbed his arm where he had a scar from Sarah. His own girlfriend Phoenix had just recently told him that it was one of the reasons she liked him. Scars. He had a few from his fight with Chase and Sarah two years ago. Heck he had a scar from Pogue's little Truck meets Fence accident five years ago, he had one from Madi beating him up when they were ten. And his favorite he had a scar from Phoenix from when they went on vacation in Cancun for Spring Break and they had jumped out of a plane and was so scared she scratched him so hard she tore his sleeve.

"I understand what you guys were thinking when you did all of that though…" Caleb started. Madi and Lauren looked at each other.

"What are you talking about Caleb?" Madi asked.

"The Chicks Dig It." Caleb said, smirking. Lauren and Madi groaned.

_Scars heal, glory fades  
And all we're left with are the memories made  
Pain hurts, but only for a minute  
Yeah life is short so go on and live it  
It don't matter if you lose or if you win it  
Hey the chicks dig it  
The chicks dig it  
The chicks dig it  
The chicks dig it_

Ha Tyler and Caleb's parts have nothing to do with the song but the end line with Caleb sums it all up.


End file.
